Let it Be Real
by SugarHigh13
Summary: Kyo has woken up and wants a shower, but for a chanse Yuki has betten him to it. Being tempermental, Kyo starts to bang on the door wanting the rat to hurry up. What will he see though when he finally loses it and slams the door open? Where will it lead?


**A/N:**_ I am sorry I have not been on lately to those of you who have been reading my Prince of Tennis story. My internet has been off and I am so behind. But the next chapter to it is on its way and I hope you all will like it. ^-^ Well now on with this story! I hope you people will like it to. Meow! X3_

_

* * *

  
_

**Let it Be Real**

**_(Kyo x Yuki)_  
**

Two hours! It had been two fucking hours now, and the damn rat was still in the shower! What was he, a girl?! There was no way in hell it should take this long for a guy to take a shower. It's just not right. Even Tohru didn't take this long; and she's a girl!

Kyo was getting pissed off, more so than usual this morning; a certain rat had woken up and claimed the shower first. That had been two hours ago!

"What's taking you so damn long in there, you stupid rat?!" Kyo screamed as he pounded his fist against the bathroom door. Finally, Kyo got tired of just yelling and kicked the door open. Stomping into the bathroom with the full intent of dragging the rat out by his hair and pounding his ass into the ground, he froze in silent shock and awe at the sight he was greeted with.

Standing in the shower with the curtain open and water on was Yuki Sohma, the rat. He had his head lowered and turned slightly to the side as his purple eyes stared dazedly at Kyo. Water was dripping down his soft pale skin, outlining his slender but well shaped body. Kyo watched as a single droplet of water ran down the rat's chest; he followed it with his eyes as it ran down his flat stomach to his waist, where Kyo could see the rat's hand wrapped around his obvious arousal. It stood tall and stiff.

Kyo swirled around, eyes wide and blood trickling from his nose. What the hell? Why was his body all of a sudden reacting towards the rat like this?

"Kyo," Yuki whispered softly from behind him.

Kyo stayed silent, too afraid to trust his voice not to shake.

Yuki stepped out of the shower; water dripping down his body as he stepped closer to Kyo. The stupid cat had been plaguing his mind for almost a month now, and he didn't know why... Why was the stupid cat haunting his every thought? Hell, the cat was even in his _dreams_!

Every movement the cat made lately just seemed so _beautiful_. His voice sent chills down his spine every time they argued lately, and when they would spar... Gods! Yuki's body would react in ways he never thought possible, just from the close proximity of the cat's body. He craved for the cat's presence; his body ached for the cat's touch. All these feelings, so new, so raw, and yet so overpowering.

Placing his hand on the cat's shoulder Yuki turned him around to face him.

"What are you doing, rat?" Kyo stuttered and fumbled over his words as he tried to glare at Yuki and hide his surprise.

Yuki, ignoring the question, pushed the cat into the door, closing it and pinning the cat between the door and his still wet and naked form. Kyo tried to push him away by pushing at his shoulders, but all Yuki did was take his wrists in one hand and pin them above his head. Kyo stood there surprised, his eyes wide as he stayed frozen against the door. Yuki reached up with his other hand and cupped Kyo's face, rubbing his thumb across his cheek.

"What are you doing, rat?" Kyo stuttered again, then stiffened as the rat's face started to come closer to his. "Let me go."

Yuki ran his thumb across Kyo's lips as he stared at them longingly.

"Just this once," He whispered, almost too soft for the cat to hear it. "Please, let it be real." Yuki then leaned in and kissed Kyo's lips. He put as much of his feelings he could into the kiss. His whole body was shaking at the feeling that was swelling up inside him.

Kyo stood stock still in frozen shock. The rat was kissing him, Kyo, on the lips! His mind told him to push Yuki away and run, but his body wouldn't react. For some reason the kiss just seemed… _right_. Why though? He was supposed to hate the rat... wasn't he?

Slowly Kyo closed his eyes, allowing this new sensation to wash over him as he immersed himself into the rat's kiss, giving himself over completely.

Feeling Kyo kiss back was the one thing Yuki was not ready for, but he wasn't complaining. Sliding his hand away from Kyo's cheek, he ran his fingers through his messy orange hair and cupped his head, pulling him closer. Their lips tightly slid together as the kiss was deepened.

Kyo gasped and his eyes flew open as he felt something soft and wet lap at his lower lip. He stared at Yuki and realized that his eyes were half open in a daze as they watched his every movement. Yuki slid his tongue into Kyo's mouth, wishing to explore the wet cavern that he had for so long been dreaming of.

Kyo moaned at the feel of Yuki's tongue in his mouth. It explored every part of his mouth before coming to Kyo's tongue and asking it to play. Yuki watched through purple eyes, clouded by lust, as the cat's own red eyes slowly slide closed. Their tongues intertwined as they stayed locked in the heavy kiss, not wanting to pull away.

Feeling Yuki pull away, Kyo whimpered and leaned forward trying to keep the kiss going. Once Yuki had pulled away, Kyo leaned his head back against the door as ragged pants escaped his swollen lips. He stared longingly at Yuki, who still had him pinned to the bathroom door and was also panting. The rat was still wet from the shower water. He had little trickles of water droplets running down his whole body. The light reflected off of them making them look like demons. Kyo stared at the rat that appeared to be glowing in the light. This was his rival, his enemy... So why did he feel at home in his arms?

Yuki stared at Kyo as he seemed to get lost in thought. He was so beautiful; his messy orange hair, which was complimented by two piercing red eyes that would put any ruby to shame. This was the one person, it seemed, that saw past him being the rat and treated him like a normal person. It was because of this that he had fallen in love with him. Yes... in love. He had finally admitted that to himself that he had fallen for the stupid cat, and hard. Slowly Yuki leaned forward to whisper in Kyo's ear.

"If you want to take a shower so badly," Yuki pulled away, releasing the cat, allowing him to slide down the door, he turned away and walked towards the shower, but before entering he glanced over his shoulder, his lust filled eyes landing on the cat's panting form. "You are welcome to join me... If you wish, that is."

Kyo stared at Yuki through half lidded eyes. He wanted to just stand up, rush over to him and take him into another heated kiss, but his pride wouldn't let him.

_He's your enemy..._ His mind whispered. _You can't do it, it's wrong... He's only going to use you; he doesn't care about you… _Kyo averted his eyes from Yuki and stared at the floor as the voice in his head continued to whisper its cruel words. _Why trust him now, he's given no reason for it... All you are to him is a monster... You don't belong._

Yuki stared over his shoulder; his eyes still lingering on the cat. He watched as Kyo lowered his head, his hair hiding his eyes. He was starting to get worried. Had he upset him with his actions? He turned back around and stood in front of Kyo. He didn't know what to do; he had never seen Kyo like this before.

Kyo's shoulders started to shake as cold tears ran down his face. "You don't want me," His voice quivered as he spoke. "You can't... I'm nothing but a monster… useless."

Yuki was shocked at the words that had just left Kyo's mouth. Did the cat actually think like that? Yuki's shocked expression turned soft as he smiled gentle down at the cat, placing his hand on his shoulder as he knelt down in front of him. His other hand went under Kyo's chin and slowly made him look up into Yuki's deep purple eyes.

"Stupid cat..." He whispered softly, not really meaning it. "Is that really what you believe ... that you're a useless monster?"

Tears continued to run down Kyo's face as he stared up into Yuki's soft gaze. How could that be aimed at him? Why was the rat being so gentle with him?

"You're not a monster, and nor are you useless." Yuki's voice had a caring tone as he spoke, Kyo never missing a word. "Just because you have that curse does not make you a monster. There are people in this world today that don't even have a single curse on them and they are more of a monster then you could ever be."

Yuki's thumb gentle stroked Kyo's cheek as he leaned his forehead against Kyo's. "And you are hardly useless. You help Tohru out every day... so please don't talk like that."

Kyo was surprised at Yuki's kind words. It was then he realized that Yuki had always stood by him. Sure they were almost always arguing and fighting but they never really hurt one another. Did he actually have... feelings for the damn rat?

Yuki watched as the tears started to stop falling from Kyo's eyes. He loved those beautiful red eyes and how they always showed every emotion running through them. Lowering his eyes he stared down to Kyo's lips, which he had found to be soft. This was surprising to say the least, seeing how long the cat would stay outside training no matter what the weather. Leaning forward Yuki softly kissed those lips, once again wanting to feel their softness.

Kyo stiffened at the feeling of soft rose petal lips pressing against his, but didn't wait long before kissing back. He loved the feeling of those lips and the fire they lit in him. How could he resist? He knew he wanted this. It was _all_ he had wanted; to belong and be loved, even if only for that moment.

Both kissed the other with only one thought running through their heads:

_Please, let this be real..._

* * *

**A/N: **_Another thing I would like to know is if anyone who reads this would like me to make Part Two be a lemon. I have had someone already tell me that I should do that to end it. I would like to know what all of you think. Lemon or No lemon?_


End file.
